Commercial real estate customers have complex needs when looking for new properties, either as prospective investors or prospective tenants. They must consider many factors. Some factors are common to all real estate transactions: the size of the property, the floor space of the building, the price, and the location. However, commercial customers must also consider complicated factors such as proximity to infrastructure, including utilities and transport, and specific layouts within the building.
In the past, determining these factors required a physical visit to the site. However, physically visiting real estate sites can be expensive and time consuming. Thus, a need exists for a tool capable of conveying all of the same information that could be gleaned from a physical visit—along with additional information that is not available from a physical visit—in a comprehensive and user-friendly fashion.